Breakfast With The Russells
by Marymel
Summary: What happened when Jackson met Barbara for the first time?


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Once again, an idea came to me that I had to write! I've written that Jackson usually stays with D.B.'s wife Barbara while his father Greg is at work...and I wondered what the first meeting between them would be like. So...here's what I came up with. Oh, and I might write a story about when Jackson first met Doc Robbins' wife Judy as well. Anyway, enough rambling! Please read and review!**

D.B. Russell sat at his desk going over the report of the latest case the team had worked on. He'd just met Riley Adams, the mother of Greg Sanders' three-year-old son Jackson, when she ran to Vegas after killing an undercover cop in Chicago. He could see why Catherine was hurt by what Riley had said in her exit interview, and saw that the young woman was angry. But he saw for himself that she loved her son enough to give him to his father, and that Greg and Jackson loved each other very much.

In the time he had been head of the grave shift, he saw how much the team - especially Greg, Nick, and Sara - were a family. He knew Greg had introduced Jackson to Nick and Sara, and D.B. himself loved the little boy. So he called Greg and asked if he and Jackson wanted to have breakfast with him and his wife Barbara.

"Hey, doll," D.B. said as he came through the door.

Barbara smiled and greeted her husband with a hug and kiss. "Good morning."

D.B. smiled. "You don't mind if we have a couple of guests for breakfast?"

"I told you, I can't wait to meet Jackson." Barbara had met Greg before, and knew her husband thought very well of the young CSI. Both Barbara and D.B. liked Greg. So when D.B. called and told her that Greg had a son, Barbara couldn't wait to meet the little boy.

The doorbell rang and D.B. answered. Greg was standing with Jackson on his hip, the little boy leaning his head on his father's shoulder.

"Hey! Look who's here!" D.B. smiled at the father and son.

Jackson gave D.B. a sleepy smile. "I 'member you. You a giant."

D.B. and Greg laughed softly. "And you're handsome," D.B. said.

Jackson smiled and rested his head on Greg's shoulder. Greg smiled at his boss. "Thank you for doing this."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," D.B. said.

Barbara came up to D.B. and put her arm around him. She smiled at Greg and the little boy watching her shyly. "Hello, sweetheart," she whispered.

Jackson tightened his hold on Greg's shoulders. "It's okay," Greg whispered. "You remember your Uncle D.B. here, from where daddy works?"

"Yeah," Jackson said quietly.

"Well, this is his wife, Mrs. Barbara."

"Hi," Jackson whispered.

Barbara smiled warmly. "Hi. You want to come in and have some breakfast with us? You like pancakes?" Jackson nodded. "Well, I've made some banana pancakes for you and your daddy and D.B."

Greg smiled as Jackson smiled softly at Barbara. "Sounds good," Greg said. "Thank you so much for this, by the way."

"Oh, it's our pleasure," Barbara said, patting Greg's arm. Jackson shyly watched his father and his friends. He already liked D.B., and was beginning to like Barbara.

"Why don't you come in?" D.B. said as he moved so Greg and Jackson could come in.

"Thank you," Greg said as he walked in. He set Jackson down, but the little boy wouldn't let go of his father's shoulders. "It's okay, Jacks. We're going to have breakfast together."

Barbara smiled. "You know what, Jackson? Would you like to help me set the table?"

Jackson shrugged in his father's arms.

"It's okay," Greg said. He set him down and took his son's hand. "Why don't we go in and help Mrs. Barbara."

Jackson nodded, and the two joined Barbara in the kitchen. He watched as D.B. took a big platter of pancakes to the dining room table.

"Greg, would you like some coffee?" D.B. asked as he walked past.

"Sure." Greg smiled as Jackson took in his surroundings. He knew Riley had left him with daycare and babysitters, so Jackson might not want to leave his father.

Barbara saw that Jackson was watching everything shyly. "Jackson, would you and your father like some orange juice?"

Jackson shyly nodded, and Greg thanked Barbara. She took a sippy cup from the cupboard. "This was my granddaughter's," she told them. "I always keep it for when she comes to visit, even if she's too big for it now." Handing the cup to Jackson, she asked, "Would you like to use it?"

"Okay," Jackson said quietly.

Greg led Jackson to the table and they sat down with D.B. as Barbara brought in some croissants. "Thank you," Greg said to his boss.

"Oh, it's our pleasure," D.B. said, smiling at the father and son. "This is wonderful for us, too."

"Especially since Katie lives back in Seattle," Barbara said as she brought Greg and D.B. their coffee. She sat down at the table.

D.B. took a plate from Barbara and got a couple of pancakes for Jackson. "Here you go," he said to the youngest guest.

Jackson smiled as D.B. set the plate in front of him. "Thank you," he said.

Greg took his helping and poured some syrup on his and Jackson's pancakes.

"Thank you, daddy," Jackson said. Barbara and D.B. smiled when they saw how Jackson loved his father.

"You're welcome," Greg said with a smile.

The family enjoyed the food and company. Jackson shyly watched Barbara and D.B., getting used to them and liking them very much.

"So, Greg," D.B. began, "Did you talk to your lawyer?" He knew Greg had said he'd spoken with his attorney regarding Jackson's custody.

"Yeah," Greg said. "Turns out Riley had set up the custody arrangement a couple of months ago. The court agreed with her and...I now have full custody of my son." He smiled softly as he watched Jackson eating breakfast and watching the grown-ups.

"That's wonderful," D.B. said. "Really, I can tell you're a good dad."

Greg smiled and nodded at his boss. "Thank you." Looking at his son, Greg said, "I cannot remember what my life was like before Jackson, even though I just found out about him a couple of days ago..." he smiled at D.B. "Weird, huh?"

"No," D.B. said. "Not at all. You're a dad."

Greg smiled at his son. "Yeah."

Barbara smiled at the little boy enjoying his breakfast with his father. "Seems to me like you're a good dad, Greg."

Greg opened his mouth to answer, but Jackson said, "He my daddy!"

Laughing softly, Barbara said, "I know, and he's a really good daddy, isn't he?"

"Yep!" Jackson said as he took another bite of his pancake.

Smiling softly at his son, Greg said, "You're really cool, Jacks."

Jackson smiled at his daddy as he ate his breakfast.

"Jackson, do you like your pancakes?" Barbara asked.

The little boy nodded. He seemed to have more syrup on his face than on all the pancakes put together.

Greg took a napkin and wiped Jackson's mouth. "This was really nice of you both," he said to his hosts. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," D.B. said. He looked at the little boy across the table from him. "You know, Jackson...Barbara's been looking forward to meeting you."

Jackson looked up. "Huh?"

Barbara smiled warmly. "I was so excited when I found out that you're here and Greg is your daddy. He's a pretty cool guy, isn't he?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said, his shyness going away. "An' I like to draw wif him."

"You do?" Barbara asked.

Jackson nodded. "Unca D.B. had some crayons where him an' my daddy work, an' I got to color a picture!"

"He loves to draw," Greg added. "I've gotta stock up on paper and crayons."

D.B. smiled at the young man he'd come to know as a good man and competent CSI. "Jackson's lucky to have you, Greg."

Greg smiled softly. "I'm lucky to have him."

Barbara smiled at the men and Jackson. "You know what?" She asked Jackson. The little boy shook his head. "Your daddy...is a really great dad and he loves you very much."

Jackson smiled widely. "I love my daddy!"

Greg leaned over and gave his son a small hug. "I love you, too."

"You know," D.B. began, "I can give you the rest of the week off. That's all, unless you want to use some vacation time."

Greg sighed. "Oh, man. I gotta find day care...or night care."

Barbara smiled at the young father and his little boy. "Greg...you have someone to care for him."

Greg looked at Barbara, confused. "Wh-what are you talking about."

Smiling softly, Barbara looked at Jackson. "Sweetie...when your daddy has to go back to work, would you like to stay here?"

Jackson looked up at his father and shrugged.

Greg was surprised Barbara offered to take care of his son. "Mrs. Russell..."

"It's Barbara, please," she reminded him.

"Barbara...that is incredibly generous, but I can't ask you to..."

"All right, then don't ask." Barbara smiled at the new father. "When D.B. called and told me about Jackson, I asked if he has someone to look after him while you're at work."

"And I told her that he's got several aunts and uncles at the lab, but still needs a babysitter," D.B. added.

Greg blinked in surprise. "You would do that?"

"Of course!" Barbara smiled at the little boy happily eating his breakfast. "I miss having my granddaughter to take care of. It will be a pleasure."

Smiling softly, Greg looked at his son. "Jacks, what do you think...want to stay with Mrs. Barbara when I go back to work?"

"Okay," Jackson said as he took another sip of juice.

Greg offered to stay and help Barbara clean up the kitchen. Jackson stayed in the living room and watched his father with Barbara and D.B.

"Russell...I really appreciate this, but I don't know how I can pay you guys," Greg told his boss.

D.B. smiled at the young man he'd come to know and respect. "Well, we'll work that out. But it's the least we could do for you and Jackson. And Barbara's right...it'll be great having a child to spoil."

Greg grinned at his boss. "Well...thank you." He looked over at his son, shyly watching him from his chair in the dining room. "I don't know how he'll take it though. I mean...he was being raised by day care before and he's barely let me out of his sight."

"But he loves you, and he knows you love him," D.B. assured him with certainty. "It may take some time, but you both are going to be just fine."

Sighing deeply, Greg glanced at his son. He loved Jackson with all his heart, even after knowing him for just a short time. He wanted to be Jackson's father more than anything, and knew they would be fine.

Jackson silently watched his father and Uncle D.B. talking softly in the kitchen. Even though he'd just met his father for the first time a few short days ago, he loved him. His mother had told him that his daddy loved him even though they'd never met until a few days ago. Jackson didn't know anything about babysitters and custody agreements...he just knew he wanted to be with his daddy and loved him very much.

Barbara stopped clearing the table and watched Jackson shyly watching his father. She softly smiled. "Your daddy's a really good daddy," she told him.

Jackson nodded without taking his eyes off of Greg.

Barbara glanced over and saw one of her granddaughter's toys that the little girl had left last time she visited. Barbara sat down on the couch and picked up the toy elephant.

Jackson glanced over and saw Barbara pick up the toy. He tentatively walked over to where she was sitting.

Smiling when she saw Jackson join her, Barbara said, "This is Ella. Katie...she's my granddaughter...she named her after a storybook called _Ella, The Elegant Elephant_."

A shy smile crossed Jackson's face. "Is Ella nice?"

"Yes, she is." Barbara smiled as Jackson took a few more steps toward her. "I don't think Katie would mind if you played with her for a while."

Jackson smiled and sat next to Barbara on the couch. "Ella pwetty."

Barbara smiled. "Yes she is. Would you like to play with her?"

She handed the toy elephant to Jackson, whose smile grew wider as he examined the toy. "Hi, Ella."

Greg and D.B. watched the two get to know each other. Greg had to admit he liked the idea of his boss' wife looking after his son.

Jackson giggled as he and Barbara played with the toy. "Ella nice!" Jackson said.

"Yeah, she's nice," Barbara said with a soft laugh.

Greg knelt in front of Jackson. "What do you think, Jacks?"

"Daddy, dis Ella," Jackson said as he showed Greg the toy. "She nice, like Mrs. Barbara."

Barbara and D.B. smiled. "Do you think you'd like to come over and stay with Mrs. Barbara sometime," D.B. asked, "When your daddy has to go to work?"

Jackson looked up at Greg. "Daddy, you go way?"

Greg's heart melted when he looked at Jackson. "Well, I'm going to have to go back to work in a few days. But I will always come back to you."

Jackson pouted slightly. "Alway?"

"Always." Greg smiled. "You are the most important thing to me, and I will always come back to you. I love you very, very much."

Jackson smiled. "I love you, too, daddy. You alway come back?"

"Always." Greg pulled his son into a hug. Knowing that Riley left him with babysitters to take care of him more than she did, Greg was determined that Jackson knew that he loved him very much and would always be there for him.

When Jackson pulled away, he looked up at his father. "Daddy, if we come back, can I play wif Mrs. Barbara?"

Greg smiled widely. "Sure."

"I'd like that very much," Barbara assured him.

"But you come back, daddy?" Jackson asked.

"Always," Greg assured him. Knowing that he had his son, and his extended family at the lab loved him as well and were willing to help Greg care for him made him feel happier than he thought possible.

D.B. smiled at the father and son. "What do you think, Jackson? Would you like to stay here when your dad goes back to work?"

Jackson nodded and smiled slightly. "Okay," he said softly.

Greg smiled. "I think you're going to like staying with Mrs. Barbara, Jacks."

Looking up at his father, Jackson asked, "It okay wif you, daddy?"

"Yes! Mrs. Barbara's very nice, isn't she?"

"Yes!" Jackson agreed. "She take care of me?"

Greg smiled. "She's going to take very good care of you. And I promise that I'll be thinking about you when I'm at work."

Jackson looked at his father with wide eyes, as if he was assuring himself that his father really was going to stay. "You come back alway, daddy?"

"Always!" Greg said, smiling at his beautiful son. "You are the most important thing in the whole wide world to me."

"I am?" Jackson asked with a slight smile.

"You are," Greg said with certainty. "And no matter what happens, I'll always come back to you."

Jackson's smile beamed as he hugged his father. "I alway come back to you, daddy. I love you!"

"I love you too, Jacks." Greg had never loved anyone so much in his life as Jackson.

Barbara smiled at the two. "You know what, Jackson?" The little boy looked up at her and shook his head. "If you want, I can tell your Uncle D.B. to keep an eye on your daddy so he'll be okay."

Greg and D.B. laughed softly. Jackson smiled. "Dat be okay?"

"Okay," Barbara whispered. She put her arm around the concerned three-year-old. "I think you're going to like it here, sweetie."

"Yeah," Jackson said. "I love my daddy...an' you nice." He smiled at Barbara.

"Well, I think you're nice, too," she smiled back.

Greg smiled at Jackson. "You know, I cannot thank you enough."

"I think I speak for both of us when I say just you and Jackson being together is enough thanks for now," D.B. told him.

Greg smiled at his boss and lifted his son into his arms. "Can you say thank you, Jacks?"

"Fank you," Jackson whispered.

D.B. and Barbara smiled. "So," D.B. began, "Can you come back to work Monday?"

Greg nodded. He knew the time would fly by, but he couldn't wait to spend it with his son.

Barbara hugged Greg and Jackson. "It's going to be okay," she said. Smiling at Jackson, she said, "I can't wait to see you again."

Jackson smiled. "I like you, Mrs. Barbara."

"I like you, too."

"So...Monday?" Greg asked. Barbara nodded. "Thank you both again so much."

"It's our pleasure," Barbara told him.

"You two are worth it," D.B. added.

Greg smiled as Jackson hugged him. Placing a soft kiss on the little boy's forehead, Greg felt more blessed than he thought possible. Knowing his son was with him where he belonged and his extended family at the lab were willing to help take care of them, Greg felt happier than ever before.

**The End.**


End file.
